The Thing About Human Boys
by Flamestarter
Summary: One-shot. Mikey brought his arms back in and then held my face in his rough hands, his calloused thumbs gently brushing the tears from my cheeks. I laid my hands on top of his as I looked deep into his baby blue eyes. He smiled at me and quietly spoke, "Everything is gonna be alright Jordan."


**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing except Jordan, my girl OC, and the story's concept. Enjoy.**

I slammed my way into the lair, angry beyond belief; and made my way to the dojo, ignoring the stares of my turtle friends. I slung my coat onto the pit's wall and removed my shoes before walking over to the stereo on the other side of the dojo. I turned on the radio and Carrie Underwood's Before He Cheats came on and I smirked at the irony. I wrapped my fists up with tape and began to hit the wooden dummy that was close by.

**Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blonde tramp and she's probably getting frisky.**

I listened to the music as my anger grew, hating the world, and especially human boys.

**Right now, he's probably buying**** h****er some fruity little drink****'****c****ause she can't shoot whiskey****. ****Right now, he's probably up behind her**** w****ith a pool stick**** s****howing her how to shoot a combo**** a****nd he don't know****,**

Soon I was kicking the spinning dummy as well as hitting it, trying to release my pent up anger but all in vain.

**Flashback:**

_I was making my way down town, present in hand, as I walked to my boyfriend's house. We had been dating for two months and I wanted to surprise him with a little gift I had got for him from my aunt's shop. It was an antique clock, but I had polished and cleaned it until it looked new again. I knew Claudio would love it; he was into collecting old clocks and things of that nature. I arrived at his apartment and walked in and up the stairs to his door._

_I knocked and heard him speak out, "Come on in and drop the pizza off on the table, I'll pay you in a sec."_

_I smiled and rolled my eyes as I heard rustling, I walked in and closed the door behind me. I decided to let him figure it out I wasn't the pizza man, I was actually his girlfriend. Then I heard more rustling coming from the bedroom; Claudio seemed to be laughing to himself, when I heard it, heard her. I froze, the smile sliding off my face quickly to be replaced by a frown._

_I called out, "Claudio, who's that with you?" I heard muffled panicking as Claudio and his companion stumbled around the room._

_My heart shattered, he was with another woman._

**End of Flashback**

I growled as I hit the wooden dummy's pegs faster, trying so hard to forget how stupid I was.

**Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars**** w****orth of that bathroom Polo****, o****h and he don't know****,**

**Flashback, continued:**

_Claudio came stumbling out of his bedroom, his clothes thrown on haphazardly, as he tried to make himself look presentable. _

"_H-hey babe, uh how's it going? Hey what's, uh, what's in the box sweetie?" He asked nervously, pulling at his collar of his striped button up shirt nervously._

_I held up my hand, trying to get a hold of my emotions. I looked him square in the face, daring him to say anything, he gulped nervously._

"_You know what this is? It's a gift for you to celebrate our __**two months**__ of being together; I got it for you from my aunt's shop. It was an antique clock, hehe; I thought you'd like it because you like clocks so much. But I can see you like something else a little bit more than just clocks." I slowly spoke; my emotions were starting to settle._

"_Babe I-" He started_

"_Save it, I'm done with you."_

**End of Flashback**

The music then started to slow down; the pounding in my ears began to back off as I felt sadness creep over my being. I stood still as I listened, breathing harshly.

**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl****'****c****ause the next time that he cheats****,**

I then hit the dummy with my chakram, letting it stick in the dummy's head.

**O****h, you know it won't be on me!****No, not on me**

I stood there for a moment, feeling the weight of my other chakram in my hand. Then the music picked up again and so did my anger. While the song finished up I threw my remaining chakram, it swerved around a support beam then came back. I kept throwing it until I heard the last symbol clash, which was when my chakram buried itself into the ringed target across the room, where it hit a bulls-eye.

I was now standing in the middle of the room, and I could feel everyone's eyes on me; watching to see what I would do next, wondering what had made me act out like this.

'If only they knew.'

The radio was now speaking with a man's voice, telling useless facts about the artist that didn't matter, probably to hear his own voice. I breathed deeply, just trying to get a hold of all my thoughts, all my anger, of all the turmoil inside of me. I looked up slowly and, hiding my emotions under a thick shell, scanned the faces looking at me.

Donatello was the first turtle I laid eyes on, he seemed puzzled at my behavior; apparently he wasn't expecting this from me. Next was Leonardo, he appeared to be studying me and calculating what I could possibly do next; maybe mentally seeing if he could stop me in time from where he was in the room. I passed over Master Splinter, I wasn't ready to face him or his all knowing eyes yet.

I found Raphael next, he watched me and it was like he recognized some of my emotions from my display earlier. Anger, he knew the anger; pain, he recognized the pain, and he saw one more. He saw the sensation of being lost, alone, and confused at what to do with nowhere to turn because you've been everywhere else. He saw all of this but I could tell he still had one question, why did I feel these things?

I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly through my mouth, then looked at Master Splinter, already knowing Michelangelo was not standing next to Raphael. I wondered where he was until I saw Master Splinter's eyes; he looked deep into my own and I showed him my pain, my pain and hurt at what had happened recently to me. He looked as if he wanted me to look behind me, so I did, and found Michelangelo standing not too far from me.

He was at an arm's length from me, but he felt so much closer than that. He stepped forward when he saw me gazing at him, and in return I threw down the shield that was protecting my emotions from attack, I let him see every feeling that I had kept bottled up inside me; and he understood. It was like he knew what had happened without me telling him at all, he just knew. I turned fully to him and looked in his eyes, looking for anything that meant anything at all, good or bad. I found trust, understanding, safety, and a pure heart that I swear was made of gold.

I dropped my chakram and wrapped my arms around his neck, instantly burying my face in the crook of his neck as I felt tears track down my face. I felt his arms wrap and lock around my waist, further showing he would protect me from the outside world. Meteor Shower by Owl City came on the radio and I thought it couldn't have been a better song to portray how I felt at that moment. Mikey began to rub my back a little to help calm me down, he was soon rocking from side to side slowly as well in an effort to staunch my tears, and I just held him tighter.

Mikey brought his arms back in and then held my face in his rough hands, his calloused thumbs gently brushing the tears from my cheeks. I laid my hands on top of his as I looked deep into his baby blue eyes. He smiled at me and quietly spoke,

"Everything is gonna be alright Jordan."

I gave a watery smile back and nodded, knowing he meant what he said.

The thing about human boys is that they can never compare to the loyalty of a mutant turtle.


End file.
